


Whomping His Willow

by bluemooning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, Multi, ass, nothing wholesome happens late at night, shameless hanky panky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi can't seem to fall asleep; he needs a bedtime story or a cup of warm milk. But Suga's pretty ass works just as well. Kuroo invites himself along, and the inevitable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whomping His Willow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest but couldn't polish it in time, so it's been rotting in my documents ever since. Enjoy!

It was a stormy spring night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Somehow, April showers had brought May tsunamis, and torrents of rain raged outside, tearing cherry blossoms from trees and creating spontaneous lakes. Even though the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years were fast asleep, Sawamura Daichi couldn’t seem to join them. He sighed quietly, sitting criss-crossed on his bed, the sheets pulled tighter than Sugawara Koushi’s little ass.

His face immediately reddened, but you couldn’t tell at all in the dark. You wouldn’t be able to see the corners of Daichi’s mouth curl up, either, but if you were listening hard enough, you could probably hear him begin to whomp his willow, thoughts of Suga filling his head in more ways than one.

With a guttural moan, Daichi fell limp. That was pretty good, but dammit, it wasn’t good enough. With uncanny fervor, he pulled his robes on and slipped out through the Fat Vice Principal's portrait. The halls were mostly quiet, with the paintings snoring a lullaby, and mice skittering on the floorboards. The moonlight reflected green on the walls, and seemed fitting for Daichi’s destination.

“Um, uh,” he stammered some time later, standing in front of the door to the Slytherin common room. “Lemon drop?” The door did not budge. Undeterred, he continued to try. “Milk bread? Troll? Go, go, let’s go, let’s go Datekou?”

“Ohoho?” A familiar voice said behind Daichi. He spun around quickly, but remained steady on his feet. It was just Kuroo. Just Kuroo, with his little smirk and extra 10 cm of height. Just the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, singlehandedly uniting his team and bringing them to victory time after time. Just the biggest dork alive, currently running a hand through his hair, making his bedhead even worse. “What’re you doing here, Sawamura?”

“Nothing at all,” Daichi said with a smile, though he was internally screaming. His lower wand seemed to have a Suga-specific homing sense, and was threatening to send metaphorical sparks flying. Kuroo watched him with interest, and then took pity on him.

“Barbeque,” he intoned, and stepped through the open threshold. Daichi followed closely behind, and when Kuroo closed the door behind them, it sounded heavy and imposing.

“Thanks,” he said, and immediately made his way towards the boy’s rooms. Though it was dark, his muscle memory kicked in, and Daichi got the right room on his first try. Sure enough, there was his Suga, his eyes closed and wearing a faint smile that lit up the dim room.

Suga blinked slowly, and his gaze flickered upwards. “Daichi?” He murmured quietly, shifting under the covers. “You came here?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” admitted Daichi, lightly stroking Suga’s face. “The storm’s too loud,” At that moment, there was a loud thunderclap, and a bolt of lightning flashed outside, illuminating the room for an instant. Suga giggled when he saw Daichi’s terrified face.

“C’mere,” he murmured, and Daichi willingingly obliged, getting under the covers next to Suga. It was already warm, but having Suga there made it hot - not really like the sticky humidity of a summer afternoon, more like the steam of a stolen kiss, or the heat Daichi felt when going to town on Suga’s pretty ass.

“Hey now,” said the same familiar voice, “What do you two think you’re doing?”  
“We’re having a moment,” Suga said in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah, a moment,” Daichi quickly agreed.

“I like being a part of moments,” whined Kuroo, and before either of them could stop him, he had already gotten in the bed with them. Now, he and Daichi were the bread to a Suga sandwich. The latter seemed fairly pleased, and appeared to readily accept his role as the little spoon to Kuroo’s big spoon.

“Your ass is so nice,” Kuroo sighed. “Can I keep it?”

“NO,” Daichi said, louder than he had intended. He squeezed Suga’s hand, his heart pounding.

“Daichi,” Suga laughed quietly, suddenly climbing on top of him. This caused Kuroo to let out a small ‘nyeh’ sound. “Get in the middle,” He gently pushed Daichi in between himself and Kuroo, suddenly changing the atmosphere from something like a summer night to hellfire and brimstone.

“Hey, this ass is nice too,” said Kuroo. “I want it,”

“No,” Suga whispered, and squeezed the aforementioned ass.

“Hey, wait- Daichi started to protest, but Suga’s lips cut him off. The kisses were sweeter than butterbeer, and Suga’s arms were wrapped tightly around him; his soft lips were sucking his neck, and his teeth would graze his skin every so often. The sensation lit Daichi on fire. He would have cried out if it weren’t for Suga’s mouth pressed up against his own, warm and wet and probing in all the right places.

When they came up for air, Daichi’s breathing was labored. His body slowly became relaxed, and he sank into the soft bed, feeling Kuroo’s hands on his hips. As he held Suga’s hands in his own, the fading storm hummed them all to sleep.

 

 


End file.
